Broadly speaking embodiments of the invention relate to connectors of the type which have a push-pull coupling in which the two parts latch together, and in which a disengaging sleeve provides a quick-release function. In more detail, typically a ring of teeth or the like protrude from the inner circumference of a female part of the coupling and engage a groove on the external circumference of a male part. A sleeve moves longitudinally on the female part and this provides clearance for the teeth to move slightly radially outwards during coupling of the connector parts. During de-coupling of the connector parts the sleeve retracts the teeth on the female part from the groove from the male part. The sleeve is on the outside of the coupled connector so that the action of pulling the connectors apart moves the sleeve longitudinally, thus releasing the teeth and enabling the male and female parts of the connector to be separated. Such a quick fit connector is typically provided for joining hosepipes and the like; example are described in EP0206582A and WO2008/059490.
Further background prior art can be found in US2011/269331; US2009/130887; U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,043; U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,379; US2009/304334; WO2009/108480 and GB883449.
GB1,167,680 generally relates to a quickly-releasable hose-connector of spigot-and-socket type, where a series of radially-moving pawls in the socket member engage with a groove in the outer surface of the spigot. In one embodiment parts of the connector are rotated to disconnect the connector; in another embodiment they are moved longitudinally with respect to one another. However, in each case a single motion is used for disconnecting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,904 generally relates to a coupling device having a tubular male member and a female sleeve member, where latching members on the sleeve member are able to engage with a shoulder of the male member. However, manipulation of a lock ring is required to latch the connector members together, and again a single, rotating action is used to disconnect the connectors.
We will describe improvements to connectors of these and related types, in particular to reduce the risk of accidentally disconnecting a connector.